


Got You!

by heyguysimbecca



Series: Dan and Phil One-Shots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyguysimbecca/pseuds/heyguysimbecca
Summary: Just a short fluff about Phil and the reader and their sense of humor.***WARNING!!! PUNS AHEAD!!!***





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - your name

You and Phil were sitting on the couch. You decided to show him your favorite album, which was not too long, at least in your opinion. Phil, it seemed, had different opinions. "How long is this album anyway?" Phil whined. You laughed at him, noticing his impatience. "Babe, we're only four songs in." Phil slouched in his seat, still listening, but now begrudgingly.

About halfway through, Phil was getting annoyed again. "It's got to be almost over now, right?" You laughed again and shook your head. "Only about halfway." Phil groaned. "But we've been sitting here listening to your music for so long." You nudged him. "C'mon, Phil. You already made it through half, and you can power through the other half." Phil stretched out across your lap. "But I'm getting bored." You gasped and put a hand to your chest in mock-surprise. "How could you say that? This music is art!" you said, emphasizing as though your boyfriend had greatly offended you.

Phil groaned again. "Fine. We can take a break if you want." Phil immediately sat up. "Yay!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to make a coffee. Do you want anything?" You did want something, but you weren't quite sure what you wanted. "Yeah, I want something." Phil was now in the kitchen. "What do you want?" You sighed dramatically. "I don't know. What _do_  I want?" Phil sounded exasperated. "How on earth am I supposed to know that?" You turned toward the kitchen. "You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to know exactly what I want at any given time."

Phil was getting really irritated with you. He wordlessly brought you your favorite hot drink. You grabbed it from him as he sat down next to you and you snuggled up next to him. "Thank you. Can we continue now?" You looked at Phil and saw his nod in response. You played the music again.

As you were sipping on your hot drink, you noticed exactly how good it was. Like, it was better than normal. "Hey, Phil?" "Hm?" Moving your mug a little bit, you asked, "Is this a different brand? It tastes different. Like, a good different, but still different." Phil shook his head. "Nope. Same brand as always," he lied. He had gotten a different brand. You smirked. "Really? Because, more so than the previous brand, this drink is quali- _tea_." 

Phil rolled his eyes. You decided to make more tea puns. "Aww, Phil, don't be so  _root_. My puns are  _tea_ -riffic." Phil actually groaned at your puns. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but can we just listen to your music?" "If you want. I'll leave you to it.  _Tea_ you later." You stood up with your drink and went to your room. 

 

About an hour later, Phil had well past finished the album and was now watching anime. You had already given him a hard time today with your puns earlier. You didn't plan on letting him off the hook. You slowly and quietly crept into the living room and saw that he was watching Attack on Titan. You knew exactly what to do. You snuck up right behind his ear and yelled at the top of your lungs, "MIKASA!" 

Phil jumped about twenty feet in the air. "Y/N!!" he yelled. "Don't do that!" You were dying laughing at his reaction. "Aww, sorry, baby." You went to sit down next to him. "No!" he said. You looked at him with pleading, puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist. "Fine." You snuggled up next to him yet again. "I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time today." You tried to kiss his temple, but the sides of his glasses got in the way. You kissed low down on his cheek instead.

Phil looked at you and smiled. "You missed." You smiled back at him as he grabbed your chin and softly pressed his lips against your own. "I love you," you said, "but you have to admit that I got you pretty good." Phil nudged your shoulder with his own. "Shut up."


End file.
